


Meta Consensus

by GwendolynKlein



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Dukat - Freeform, F/M, Gul Dukat - Freeform, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, NnCon, Original Female Character - Freeform, Rough Sex, Skrain Dukat - Freeform, Smut, Terok Nor, Torture, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynKlein/pseuds/GwendolynKlein
Summary: "What teases, loves each other." Or what happens when female conversations scratch male pride.
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Meta Consensus

**Author's Note:**

> True story, repackaged.

Meta Consensus

The two Cardassian soldiers jumped out of the way eagerly as Gul Dukat trudged through the habitat ring corridor with anger on his face. His left hand encircled the neck of a woman, which he forced, to walk stooped. She stumbles barefoot behind him in his grip, barely dressed in gray panties and a matching top.  
“Move!” He snorted. “Don't think I'll change my mind if we need more time to get there.” They passed the two soldiers, who grinned after the couple, before continuing on their way smirking. This encounter provided material for another anecdote about Dukat’s amorous adventure.

The woman used a little inattention from Dukat to free her neck from his grip, but the Cardassian immediately grabbed her hair. Without stopping, he dragged the tumbling woman to the left into the next aisle and hit the opening mechanism of a door.  
Her eyes widened as the door slid open with both hands she tried in vain to loosen Dukat's grip on her hair.  
“And in there!” He growled, grabbing her shoulders and thrusting her into the room with momentum.

She stumbled, fell to her knees, slid across the smooth floor, and crashed the full length against the wall. A painful groan escaped from her mouth, when she curled around her middle. Dukat winced and wondered if he was too rough.  
“You bloody bastard!” Her voice instantly made his guilty conscience disappear. “What's this about?” Her eyes slid through the empty room.

The door closed with a hiss behind the man. Grinning, arms crossed over his chest, he stood over her.  
“What do you think? I've told you more than once that your big mouth will get you into trouble someday.”  
She glared at him poisonously.  
“I have no idea what you're talking about. Did you drink too much Kanar again?”  
His eyes darkened. He leaned down and pulled her to her knees by her hair. With a twist of his wrist, he forced the woman to look him in the eyes. With the other hand he tore her thin top.  
“I'm talking about last night. I'm talking about your nice conversation with this Dabo girl. Any bells ringing now?”  
He compelled her to stand up and tore off her panties.

The woman cried out briefly in frustration and bared her teeth.  
“That was a woman's conversation.” she hissed angrily “Can't I do anything here without it being told you within tiny bits? And that still doesn't explain your behavior.”

She tried with all her strength to get out of his grip, kicked and punched him, but his uniform protected the tall Cardassian from her attacks and finally she quit, exasperated, as he laughed at her until tears ran down his cheeks.  
“Nice try, adorable, honey,” he commented, breathless with laughter.

Dukat let go of her. Without taking his eyes off her, he got rid of his body armor and opened his pants. She shook her head.  
“Don't even think about it, ...?” She didn't get any further. He walked towards her until the woman was caught between him and the wall. To no avail, she tried to push him away.  
“Let your paws off me you Cardassian bastard!” She spat towards him.  
Dukat pressed his mouth to hers and forced his tongue between her lips. With one hand he gripped her breast tightly and played roughly with her nipple, with the other he pulled her thigh up.  
A groan escaped from her mouth as the Cardassians rubbed his Ajan at her crotch. She could feel his moist PrUt pulling slowly out of his scaled hiding place. The spread scales teased her pearl.

With a jerk she turned her face, pulled her arm up and hit the man hard in the face with her elbow. The experienced soldier only shrugged his head briefly and instead of letting go, he gripped her thigh painfully. With his whole body weight he fixed her in place while he touched his face with the other hand. Dukat held his bloody fingers to her face.  
“Seriously? Do you want to play the game this way?“ Her eyes widened and for the first time since he rushed into her quarters angry, she became a little afraid, a queasy feeling spread across her stomach. Had she gone too far?

In any case, her blow hadn't dampened his arousal. He grabbed her chin with his blood-smeared fingers and kissed her hard, rubbed his abdomen against her and pushed roughly into her wet slit. The woman groaned in his mouth and gripped his shoulders with both hands as he roughly fucked her.  
Dukat’s hand moves from her chin to her throat and slowly squeezes. He watched her eyelids begin to flutter, ignored her hands reaching for his, enjoyed her attempts to take a breath, and continued to move relentlessly inside her.

The Cardassian didn’t let go of her when she went limp in his arms. Instead, he slapped her face lightly and the woman was back with a deep breath. She opened her eyes and came up with a hoarse “Oh God!”, Dukat acknowledged with a big grin.  
He buried his face on her shoulder, bit the soft skin, and discharged himself with a growling groan.  
For a few moments they both enjoyed the ebbing waves of excitement, then Dukat let her sink to the floor, sat next to the woman and laid her head on his lap.

They were silent for a while, then the woman burst out laughing.  
“What?” The man asked, grinning.  
“I still wonder how I earned it. Are you finally going to tell me what upset you?” She wrapped her arms around his legs.  
“While your “woman conversation“ you complained that you sometimes long for the time when our relationship was “ambivalent”. What were your exact words? “He has become so cautious and attentive, lack spontaneity.”  
She rose and straddled his lap.  
“Had I known how easily this can be changed …” she grinned and kissed him passionately.

“Are you going to get me a new outfit?” The woman pointed to the scraps of her clothes and looked at him promptly.  
Now Dukat grinned, rose, picked up the naked woman and stepped out into the corridor with her.  
“Why? We have to live up to our reputation!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


End file.
